Bigg Boss (Hindi season 2)
Bigg Boss 2 was the 2008 second season of the Indian reality TV programme Bigg Boss. It began airing on 21 August 2008 on Colors. Shilpa Shetty replaced Arshad Warsi as host of the show. Fourteen handpicked housemates entered during the launch and were described as newsmakers rather than celebrities, though the majority of the contestants were associated with Bollywood or Indian TV channels and other realities shows. The housemates, considered strangers for each other, spent 98 days or nearly 14 weeks locked out together under one roof under the 24×7 supervision of 32 cameras fitted around the Bigg Boss house at Lonavala, a hill station about 100 km east of Mumbai. On the second day of the show, the British guest on exchange in the house, Jade Goody, walked out of the Bigg Boss house due to the revelation that she had developed cancer. On Day 30 of the show, an additional entry to the house was made in the form of Diana Hayden, who was the fifteenth contestant of the reality game show. The show topped the rating charts in its last week due to a voluntary exit by a popular housemate, Rahul Mahajan. The season lasted for 98 continuous days in total, ending with the finale on 22 November 2008. Ashutosh Kaushik emerged as the winner with an award of Rs. 1 crore. Raja Chaudhary was the runner-up of the show. Rahul Mahajan won the Aveo UVA car as he was selected as the Bada Dilwala of the show. Housemates Rahul Mahajan and Sambhavana Sheth returned to compete in Bigg Boss Halla Bol. They became the third and fourth housemates to be evicted, on Day 21 and 24 respectively. became the new host for the series.]] Production The show is based on the Big Brother format developed by John de Mol. A number of contestants (known as "housemates") lived in a purpose-built house and were isolated from the rest of the world. Each week, housemates nominated two of their peers for eviction, and the housemates who received the most nominations would face a public vote. Of these, one would eventually leave, having been "evicted" from the House. However, there were exceptions to this process as dictated by Bigg Boss. In the final week, there were three housemates remaining, and the public voted for who they wanted to win. Tasks were set by Bigg Boss each week. The housemates were allowed to gamble on task outcomes, and were rewarded with extra money to order more supplies if they won. Housemates Status Housemates Original Entrants The participants in the order of appearance and entrance in the house are: *Ahsaan Qureshi – Stand Up comedian. He participated in the reality show The Great Indian Laughter Challenge and became a finalist. *Elina Wadiwala – Model. is an Indian Model and has done a small role in Mani Ratnam's film Guru. *Ashutosh Kaushik – Model and reality star. He participated and became the winner of MTV Roadies in 2007. *Debojit Saha – Singer. He participated and became the winner of Zee TV's singing reality show Sa Re Ga Ma Pa Challenge 2005. *Jade Goody – British television personality. She was famous for participating in the popular reality show Big Brother UK 3 (2002). She later participated in Celebrity Big Brother in its fifth season where she was in an international racist controversy after she bullied fellow housemate Shilpa Shetty (where it happened over stock cubes), along with two other contestants Danielle Lloyd and Jo O'Meara. She died in March 2009 due to cervical cancer. *Ketaki Dave – Television actress. She is popular for her role of Daksha Virani in the Ekta Kapoor show Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi. She also participated in Nach Baliye. *Monica Bedi – Actress. She is a former starlet and the ex-girlfriend of underworld don Abu Salem. She appeared in movies like Jodi No. 1, Jaanam Samjha Karo and Pyaar Ishq Aur Mohabbat. *Payal Rohatgi – Model and actress. She has appeared in films like Yeh Kya Ho Raha Hai?, 36 China Town and Heyy Babyy. *Rahul Mahajan – Political leader. He is the only son of politician Pramod Mahajan and former pilot.He has produced TV shows in delhi. Rahul was reportedly admitted to a hospital for drugs overdose right after his father's death in May 2006. In a more recent controversy, his newly wedded wife Sweta claimed to the media that she was being abused by Rahul. In August, 2008, two weeks before his joining Bigg Boss (Season 2) they got divorced. Rahul made a voluntary exit in the last week of the show. He won a car on the last day and was named the Bada Dil Wala of the show. *Raja Chaudhary – Actor. He is a actor who has appeared in many Bhojpuri films. He was in a controversial relationship with Shweta Tiwari whom later divorced. *Rakhee Tandon – Actress He participated in Nach Baliye. *Sambhavana Seth – Actress and item girl. *Sanjay Nirupam – Politician. is a politician and a member of the Congress (I) Party. *Zulfi Syed – Model and actor. He starred in an Urdu movie which is released in Pakistan and India, Akbar Khan's Taj Mahal and the controversial movie "Deshdrohi". Zulfi also acted in other Bollywood movies in small roles. Zulfi is the second runner up of Bigg Boss season 2. Wild card entrants *Diana Hayden – Model. She is a model and former Miss World of 1997 who was also the runner up for Miss India. She was also seen in the movie AB-BAS with Shawar Ali. Guests *Sana Wadiwala *Abhishek Bachchan Abhishek was promoting his upcoming Bollywood film Drona. *Kut is the name of a Labrador puppy who was sent into the house as a task for the contestants. *Ravi Kishan was sent into the house for sometime. Ravi Kisen was part of Bigg Boss (season 1). *Jumbo, an elephant was sent on the last day to the Bigg Boss house to promote the upcoming movie, Jumbo. *Bollywood actor Akshay Kumar was sent on the last day to the Bigg Boss house. He also announced the winner. Weekly summary Nominations table : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the winner. : indicates the first runner up. : indicates the second runner up. : indicates the third runner up. : indicates the contestant has been evicted. : indicates the contestant walked out due to emergency. : indicates the contestant has been ejected. : house captain. : indicates the contestant is nominated. Nomination notes * For all the up for eviction (nominated) candidates who are voted by the housemates every week to face public vote for eviction, the numbers in the bracket indicate: (total nomination votes for eviction / total voters). * Jade left the House due to medical reasons. * Ashutosh, Alina and Sambhavana were not allowed to nominate this week as punishment from Bigg Boss for breaking house rules. * Through a successful weekly task Bigg Boss gave Raja a special privilege to name one person who would be nominated for eviction for week four irrespective of nomination vote-count. Raja named Ketaki (indicated above by 'N'). Ketaki also received three nominations from other housemates by normal voting process. Raja remained immune from nomination for week four. * During a heated verbal exchange between Sambhavna and Raja a day prior to nomination day, Bigg Boss found Raja guilty of breaking important house rules on the account of use of foul language. As a warning to all housemates and as a penalty for Raja, Bigg Boss himself nominated Raja for eviction and banned him from using his nomination right for week five. On other accounts of breaking house-rules such as falling asleep during afternoons, Bigg Boss conducted the nomination voting process for week five in open group as against to the usual process that takes place individually within the secrecy of the confession room. The numbers in the individual's box above show the order in which Bigg Boss asked the members to declare their two nominations along with their reasons in front of all other housemates. Diana Hayden entered the house Monday after the nomination process for week 5 was over and so she remained exempt for week 5. * The night before the nomination day, Rahul disconnected the loudspeakers from men's bedroom. Raja raised the protest to Bigg Boss citing Rahul's act as a violation of an important house-rule and demanded similar penalty as he was given the week before for a house-rule violation. Bigg Boss found Rahul guilty. Bigg Boss himself nominated Rahul and he was also banned from voting for week six. * Following his 'fake' eviction Raja Choudhary spent the weekend in the secret room of the Bigg Boss house and thus remained away and exempt from the nominations for week 7. * Monica Bedi got a wild-card entry to re-enter the Bigg Boss house after being voted in by the people. Monica entered the house after the nomination process for week 8 was over. She thus remained exempt from the nominations. * Bigg Boss gathers the entire house in the living area and observes that despite numerous earlier warnings to individuals for breaking important house-rules such as planning for nominations, the housemates continued disobeying the rules through the ninth week running. Bigg Boss finds each and every member of the house guilty of this disobedience, namely, discussing, revealing or planning for nominations. For week 10, Bigg Boss withdraws the normal nomination voting process by the housemantes; instead Bigg Boss nominates the entire house - all seven members - up for eviction for week 10. * For week 11 Bigg Boss announced to the public that on the occasion of Diwali that falls during the said week no housemate would be evicted from the Bigg Boss house at the end of week 11. This was in spite of nomination voting process conducted as usual by housemates at the start of the week. The housemates remained unaware of this decision and twist by Bigg Boss. The voting lines remained closed for the public for week 11. * Starting the nominations voting process, Bigg Boss announced that as per his knowledge the housemates like discussing, deciding and devulging nominations a lot, which is also breaking of an important house rule. Thus, Bigg Boss called for an open nominations for week 12. The numbers in the individual's box above show the order in which Bigg Boss asked the housemates to declare in front of all other housemates their two nominations along with their reasons. * On Saturday, day 91, all housemates protested stating that they did not have adequate food items available to them in the house for cooking, and all the four left the Bigg Boss house by jumping over the compound wall. Later, all were reintroduced into the house by Bigg Boss after a discussion with the show producers. Citing this event as a breach of an important house-rule Bigg Boss announced to conduct nomination process for the final week. Each housemate was called into the confession room to name one person for eviction along with reasons. Rahul and Zulfi nominated Raja during their individual turns. Raja and Ashutosh individually named Zulfi the same way. Raja and Zulfi were declared as nominated for eviction by Bigg Boss for the final week. After Rahul walked out of the Bigg Boss house on day 93, the nominations were cancelled on day 94. All remaining housemates remained up for eviction and face public vote for the final on day 98. * On Saturday, day 98, Ashutosh Kaushik was announced as winner of Big Boss 2. Nominations count 'Note: ' Italic numbers denotes that the Housemate received votes to be saved References External links * "Bigg Boss Season 8"